Déshabiller Harry Potter!
by S.mixt
Summary: A partir du milieu du 6eme tome - Un tatouage? Intéressant... Lavande, tu m'aides à déshabiller un garçon?... - Luna se met en tête de dévêtir le survivant et entraîne avec elle un grand malentendu. Les conséquences d'une conversation... LL
1. histoire de tatouage

_Disclaimer :Tout, tout, absolument tout appartient à J.K. Rowling ; c'est triste mais c'est la vérité…_

_Donc, voici une fic qui sort totalement du genre que j'écris en temps normal… Un petit délire que j'ai décidé de développer._

_Bien ? Mal ? Il suffit de lire ;)_

_._

_._

_._

******

**DESHABILLER UN GARCON : mode d'emploi**

_Page 588 Harry Potter et le prince de Sang mêlé._

_._

_._

_._

**Lundi, 10 Mai**

_***_

.

.

.

Le fait qu'Harry Potter sorte avec Ginny Weasley semblait susciter un grand intérêt de toute l'école, surtout chez les filles, mais au cours des semaines qui suivirent, Harry s'aperçut qu'il avait acquis une indifférence nouvelle et joyeuse aux ragots. C'était un changement agréable de savoir qu'on parlait de lui pour quelque chose qui le rendait plus heureux que jamais, plutôt qu'à cause d'une horrible histoire de magie noire dans laquelle il aurait été impliqué.

- On pourrait penser que les gens ont des sujets de conversation plus intéressants, dit Ginny dans la salle commune alors qu'elle lisait _La gazette du sorcier_ , assise par terre, le dos appuyé contre les jambes de Harry. Trois attaques de Détraqueurs en une semaine et tout ce que Romilda Vane trouve à me demander, c'est s'il est vrai que tu as un hippogriffe tatoué sur la poitrine.

Ron et Hermione éclatèrent de rire. Harry les ignora.

- Qu'est-ce que tu as répondu ?

- Que c'était un Magyar à pointes, déclara Ginny en tournant négligemment une page du journal. Beaucoup plus macho.

- Je te remercie lança Harry avec un sourire. Tu lui as dit que Ron aussi avait un tatouage ?

- Oui, un Boursouflet, mais je n'ai pas précisé où.

Ron se renfrogna tandis qu'Hermione était prise de fou rire.

.

.

.

…[°°°LL°°°]…

.

.

.

Alors comme ça Harry avait un tatouage ? Luna considéra un instant le grand brun qui se trouvait près de sa meilleure amie.

Une première année l'avait fait rentrée dans leur salle commune pour qu'elle vienne chercher Ginny afin de travailler sur le devoir en commun qu'elles devaient rendre en botanique ce mardi et elle avait accidentellement entendu leur conversation.

Sa curiosité en avait été titillée ; elle n'avait jamais vu de tatouage.

Son oncle Bianos lui avait raconté qu'il en possédait un sur la fesse gauche : un sombral ; il n'avait cependant jamais voulu lui montrer et ne l'approchait plus depuis le jour où elle avait eu le malheur de demander. Son père lui avait répondu en bégayant que c'était parce qu'il n'aimait pas retirer ses vêtements. Un peu pudique, avait-il ajouté, comme pour appuyer sa phrase. Personnellement, Luna trouvait ça stupide, elle aurait bien voulu le voir, ce sombral.

Elle haussa les épaules et partit vers Ginny ; elle l'avait toujours trouvé un peu bizarre, cet oncle Bianos…

Harry, lui, voudra peut-être bien lui montrer le sien, qui sait ?

.

.

.

…[°°°LL°°°]…

.

.

.

- Dis Seamus ?

- Oui Luna ?

- Tu crois qu'il voudra bien retirer ses vêtements ?

Seamus retint sa respiration. Quand il l'avait vu arriver avec ses grands yeux songeurs, il pensait plutôt qu'elle allait le mettre en garde contre l'épidémie de joncheruine ou de perdantinite mais rien ne l'avait préparé à ça. Et Luna qui attendait toujours, plantée devant lui, une expression septique face à son silence prolongé. Il ne pensa même pas à s'interroger de l'identité du « il ». Il ferma les yeux, espérant vaguement qu'elle s'en irait…

Oh non, il ne pouvait quand même pas répondre à cette question !

.

.

.

…[°°°LL°°°]…

.

.

.

- Dis Ginny, comment on déshabille un garçon ?

La dite Ginny s'étrangla. Était-ce bien Luna qui venait de lui poser cette question ? Luna n'avait jamais mâché ses mots mais jusque là Ginny ignorait même jusqu'à l'existence de garçons dans son monde tout en ronflacks cornus et autres créatures farfelues. Et pourtant, elle avait beau cligner mille fois des yeux, c'était toujours Luna, la même Luna qui lui avait demandé la semaine dernière vers où s'étaient enfuit les goornis angoras à antennes violette, qui était plantée devant elle avec un regard qui malgré l'éternelle lueur rêveuse semblait bien déterminé à recevoir une réponse. Elle reprit quelques minutes ses esprits ; une mise à jour s'imposait. Après cela, réussir à former une phrase correcte retenait du miracle.

- Mais enfin Luna !, s'écria-t-elle indignée et totalement choquée.

Cette dernière haussa les épaules d'un air non-concerné.

- Seamus m'a dit que tu t'y connaissais.

Et Ginny se jura mentalement d'aller lui dire deux mots à celui-là.

.

.

.

…[°°°LL°°°]…

.

.

.

Hermione soupira. Le dîner risquait de lui sembler plus long qu'à l'ordinaire. Entre son goinfre de meilleur amis roux qui semblait s'être donner pour but dans la vie d'empêcher les malheureux élèves qui oseraient arriver en retard au repas de trouver la moindre trace de quelque aliment dans la grande salle et son autre meilleur amis qui, lui, avait décidé de répondre par onomatopées uniquement à quiconque tenterait d'entrer en communication avec lui, elle pouvait aussi bien remonter directement dans sa chambre.

En un ultime espoir, elle tenta d'arracher un mot à son amorphe d'ami en commentant le ridicule chapeau qui ornait la tête du directeur. La réponse ne tarda pas : « Oh… ». Dépitée et proche de la crise de nerfs, elle s'en alla le plus dignement possible vers les dortoirs.

Ron leva la tête dans le but de remplir une nouvelle fois son assiette à présent désespérément vide. C'est dans une déception non dissimulée qu'il remarqua qu'il ne restait plus rien.

- Dis-moi Ron, tu n'as pas trouvé Luna bizarre aujourd'hui ?

- Luna est TOUJOURS bizarre…

- Oui mais aujourd'hui plus que d'habitude, non ?

- J'ai rien remarqué… Pourquoi ?

- Je ne sais pas, elle avait les yeux toujours fixé sur moi.

- Tu te fais des films : elle avait du voir un nargole voler autour de

toi, c'est tout.

- Tu dois avoir raison… merci.

- Mais de rien.

- …

- Tu finis ton assiette ? »

.

.

.

…[°°°LL°°°]…

.

.

.

- Et tu es amoureuse de ce garçon ?

Luna haussa les épaules. Ginny lui posait des drôles de questions… Pourquoi donc serait-elle amoureuse du petit copain de sa meilleure amie ?

- Oh non, je veux juste le déshabiller !

- Mais tu es une vraie nympho !

.

.

.

…[°°°LL°°°]…

.

.

.

- Hermione ?

Celle-ci leva les yeux du livre pourtant passionnant sur la théorie de Franzits concernant les sorts métamorphiques à deux effets transandants qu'elle était en train de lire pour les diriger vers Luna qui attendait un signe pour lui parler.

- Oui Luna ?, soupira-t-elle.

- J'ai besoin de toi !, déclara-t-elle.

Hermione haussa un sourcil septique ; les demandes de Luna étaient toujours insolites. Elle avait déjà eu droit à un panel d'interrogations auxquelles elle s'était retrouvée muette et sans repartie ; c'était une des choses qu'Hermione haïssait le plus au monde : ne pas connaître la réponse à un problème.

Luna attendait toujours. Un « pour quoi » s'imposait mais Hermione n'en avait pas la force : le « pour quoi » impliquait une question et, de la part de Luna, elle s'attendait au pire.

Remarquant qu'elle ne réagissait toujours pas, Luna entreprit de préciser.

- Je cherche une définition et comme tu es la seule à posséder un dictionnaire dans ta valise…

- Oh non, combien de fois devrai-je te le dire : le mot ronflack cornu n'existe pas dans mon dictionnaire !

- Oh mais ça n'a rien à voir pour une fois. Je voulais juste savoir : ça veut dire quoi « nympho » ?

.

.

.

…[°°°LL°°°]…

.

.

.

- Lavande ?

- Oui Luna ?

- Comment on déshabille un garçon ?

Lavande écarquilla les yeux et posa le magazine féminin qu'elle feuilletait. Elle n'aurait jamais cru penser ça un jour mais il y avait plus important pour le moment que les dernières couleurs à la mode pour l'hiver.

- Pourquoi viens-tu me demander ça à moi ?

- J'ai d'abord demandé à Ginny, Seamus me l'avait chaudement conseillée mais elle m'a dit que de vous deux, tu étais sans doute la plus expérimentée…

Lavande se promit d'aller lui exposer deux ou trois arguments frappants à cette garce…

.

.

.

.

.

_Voilà, c'était le premier chapitre… Alors ? Une suite ? Une review ? :D_


	2. le plan

_Et donc, voici le deuxième chapitre de cette histoire :D_

_Merci beaucoup pour les reviews (on a beau dire, rien de plus encourageant pour un auteur ^^)_

**.**

**.**

**.**

******

**Mardi, 11 Mai**

.

.

.

- Harry ?

Harry leva un sourcil. Luna se tenait devant lui, le dos légèrement vouté pour ne pas avoir à baissé la tête pour lui parler, ses yeux sortant pratiquement de leurs orbites. Le visage un peu trop près pour les gens voulant avoir une conversation normale, mais voilà : Luna n'avait jamais été normale.

Il posa le devoir de Rogue sur la table de la bibliothèque et leva le regard vers Luna pour lui montrer qu'elle avait toute son attention.

- Tu es beau !

Et elle partit comme elle était venue, d'une démarche vaporeuse et irréelle, laissant le survivant éberlué et perdu.

.

.

.

…[°°°LL°°°]…

.

.

.

- Elle m'a dit que j'étais beau ! Tu ne peux même pas t'imaginer à quel point ça m'a fait flipper ! Tu aurais vu son regard…

Ron inspira une grande bouffée d'air, histoire de rassembler son courage pour avoir la force d'écouter une millième version des déboires d'Harry Potter. Pour une fois qu'il essayait de travailler…

- Je commence à comprendre, ça fait une demi-heure que tu me l'explique…

- Mais quand même, avoue que c'est bizarre…

- Ecoute, il ne faut pas t'en faire : c'est Luna, et Luna EST bizarre. Et dire que tu es beau, c'était encore une des grandes vérités de l'univers qui transite à travers elle et qui a le don de mettre mal à l'aise. J'y ai déjà eu droit, tu sais…

Harry ouvrit les yeux ronds mais afficha une expression amusée.

- Tu sais ce qui me met encore plus mal à l'aise ?

Ron hocha négativement la tête.

- C'est que tu viens de sous-entendre que tu me trouvais beau… Certaines tendances, Ronnie ?

.

.

.

…[°°°LL°°°]…

.

.

.

Elle n'était jamais montée dans le dortoir des filles de 6eme de griffondor. La pièce était assez petite ; plus qu'elle ne se l'imaginait.

Du côté de Lavande et Parvati : du rose au mur, une odeur fleurie de parfum qui prend au nez, des gris-gris de toutes sortes, des peluches d'animaux divers passant du léopard grandeur nature à la coccinelle à pois violets.

De l'autre coté, celui d'Hermione : le rouge et l'or comme couleurs prédominantes, une tonne de livres recouvrant le peu d'espace qui lui est attribué, le tout parfaitement rangé et trié, pas de fanfreluches, très studieux, tout à fait le style de la jeune préfète de gryffondor.

Près de la fenêtre, le lit d'une certaine Romilda Vane. Un lit d'adolescente moyenne. Dessus : un ours en peluche, le poster d'un acteur moldu célèbre, une ou deux copies trainant sur la table de nuit… Tout dans la modération ! Oui, une chambre d'adolescente moyenne si on occultait les échantillons de potions éparpillés un peu partout ; des verts, des rouges, certains qui fumaient même encore et certains étiquetés d'un dangereux appuyé d'une tête de mort. Une psychopathe cette fille, obsédée des mélanges et des élixirs !

Et enfin, dans un coin, l'espace discret de la cinquième occupante du dortoir. Un lit, une malle, une table. Luna eut beau chercher elle ne trouva aucun indice quant à l'identité de la dernière gryffondore de sixième. Pas une seul objet personnel, rien sur les murs ou sur la table… Simple et très détaché. La curiosité l'avait piquée ; quel était le nom de cette fille encore ?

- Lavande ?

- Oui ?

- C'est qui le cinquième lit ?

Lavande se retourna vers Luna.

- Celui là ?

- Oui.

- C'est celui qu'utilise Neville quand on fait des soirées pyjamas. Il est super doué pour étaler le verni !

C'était rare quand Luna écoutait ce que disaient les serdaigles, mais sur ce coup, il fallait l'avouer, ces griffons étaient parfois… Spéciaux. Et de la part de Loufoca, c'était peu dire…

.

.

.

…[°°°LL°°°]…

.

.

.

- Harry, tu as vu Ron ?

- Non, je ne sais pas, il a brutalement quitté la bibliothèque.

Hermione écarquilla les yeux. Visiblement, insérer Ronald Weasley et bibliothèque dans la même phrase n'était vraiment pas habituel.

- Ron ? A la bibliothèque ?

- Ben ouais…

- Mais alors Dieu existe !

- Ça, je ne sais pas. S'il existait, je ne crois pas qu'il l'aurait fait homo alors que tu es dingue de lui…

.

.

.

…[°°°LL°°°]…

.

.

.

- À quoi tu penses, Luna ?

Le silence lui répondit. Visiblement, Luna n'était pas d'humeur à discuter. Ça faisait presque une heure qu'elles étaient dans le dortoir rouge et or et Luna ne lui avait pratiquement pas adressé la parole. Lavande n'aurait pas fait psychomagie mais il était évident que quelque chose clochait.

- Je sais qu'on n'est pas les meilleures amies du monde Luna, mais là, je suis ton coach et si un coach s'occupe de la technique, ce n'est pas pour autant qu'il délaisse le moral de sa protégée…

Luna ne dit toujours rien mais elle avait enfin levé les yeux vers elle, ses grands yeux rêveurs.

- Allez, dis moi ce qu'il y a. Tu n'as pas mangé ce matin, ni a midi, tous ça parce que tu pensais trop à ce garçon. Tu ne vas pas te détruire la santé pour un mec tout de même ?!

Luna se redressa, l'air un peu mal à l'aise.

- Non, ce n'est pas ça, c'est juste que, maintenant,…

- Oui… ?, fit-elle, encourageante.

- Ben, j'ai faim et je ne sais pas où sont les cuisines.

Lavande sourit, soulagée et à moitié désespérée. Luna était unique dans son genre.

- Allez viens, je t'emmène ! On va se faire une bouffe.

.

.

.

…[°°°LL°°°]…

.

.

.

- Alors Luna, tu as suivi mon conseil ce matin au fait?

- Oui, oui : le complimenter un peu, mais pas trop pour qu'il comprenne un peu qu'il me plait sans pour autant l'effrayer comma ça il voudra se déshabiller. Mais d'un côté je ne comprends pas pourquoi il faut qu'il pense qu'il me plait pour retirer ses vêtements…

Résumé rapide, simple et franc. Lavande toussa ; elle ne s'y fera décidément jamais à cette Luna noyée par les hormones.

- Tu sais Luna, les garçons sont des petits êtres timides au fond…

- Ah…

Luna s'assit par terre et éparpilla un peu sur le sol les vivres qu'elles étaient parties chercher aux cuisines. Elle n'avait plus envie de rester debout pour le moment. Lavande lui aurait bien dit que le milieu du couloir n'était pas le meilleur endroit pour ça mais elle ne s'en sentait plus la force et préféra s'installer elle aussi sur le carrelage froid.

- Prête pour la deuxième leçon ?

Luna hocha vigoureusement la tête et la fixa avec insistance. Elle était attendrissante. Malgré ce qu'elle disait, elle devait vraiment y tenir à ce garçon pour être si motivée. Lavande s'autorisa un petit sourire. Qui que ça puisse être, Luna méritait vraiment ce garçon et elle se jura de tout faire pour que cette dernière arrive à ses fins.

.

.

.

…[°°°LL°°°]…

.

.

.

- Hey ! Toi ! L'irlandais débile !

Le dit irlandais débile hésita à se retourner. De toute évidence, cette Ginny Weasley ne lui voulait pas que du bien et après tout, il avait encore l'occasion de faire comme s'il n'avait rien entendu et de filer à la grecque. Les gens qui était plus effrayés par ses frères que par la poil de carotte ne connaissaient visiblement pas si bien que ça la cadette de la famille…

- SEAMUS ! TU TE STOPPE ! ET TOUT DE SUITE !

Bon, d'accord, là, il venait de la perdre, cette occasion. Il inspira profondément, avec un peu de chance, le courage des gryffondors lui viendrait comme une inspiration…

Ses yeux croisèrent ceux avada kedavrisant de la rousse et il se ratatina ; on repassera pour le courage, dans de telles situations, il vaut toujours mieux faire main basse. Face à la mini rousse en furie, ne pensez qu'à une chose : survivre.

- Et alors, Finnigan ? Comme ça je saute sur tout ce qui bouge ?

À noter : ne jamais blaguer avec Luna Lovegood !

.

.

.

_Et voilà la fin de ce deuxième chapitre…_

_Je l'ai pas autant travaillé que je le voulais mais bon…_

_Alors ? La suite du plan ?_

… _alors review ! :D_


	3. changement radical

_Et voici le troisième chapitre :D_

_Tout cela à cause d'un simple tatouage… _

_Encore merci beaucoup pour vos reviews :D_

**Mercredi 12 Mai**

.

.

.

- Hermione ?

Hermione se retourna vers son meilleur ami qui affichait son air « j'ai-ENCORE-quelque-chose-à-te-demander ». Deux options s'imposaient à elle : repartir comme si de rien n'était et tenter de vivre une journée, rien qu'une journée, tranquille ou bien faire face et se préparer à répondre le plus poliment qu'elle en sera capable. Le temps de réfléchir, le premier choix n'était plus possible. Elle soupira donc et lui demanda, non sans une once d'impatience, ce qu'il voulait.

- Et bien, tout à l'heure, nous avons Sortilèges et tu vois ce travail écrit si difficile sur le sortilège d'effacement ? Et bien, je te promets que j'ai essayé de le faire, hier, mais avec Harry… Enfin bref : tu pourrais, s'il te plait Hermione adorée, me prêter le tien ?

- Non, Ron, soupira-t-elle, elle en avait marre de se répéter et ce n'est pas comme ça qu'il réussirait son année... Je ne te prêterai pas ce devoir, mais j'ai regardé ton horaire, tu as une heure de libre maintenant, vas à la bibliothèque.

Ron grogna mais n'insista pas. Il savait qu'il ne valait pas mieux affronter une Hermione en colère. Dire qu'il était si motivé la veille… Quelle chienne de vie !

- Tu peux au moins me prêter ton dictionnaire ? celui de la bibliothèque date du XIIème siècle…

- Désolé mais je l'ai déjà passé à Luna.

- Pourquoi ?, demanda-t-il, soudain intéressé.

- Parce que c'est une nympho.

Sur ce, elle tourna les talons, laissant sur son passage un Ron pantois.

.

.

.

…[°°°LL°°°]…

.

.

.

Lavande faisait les cent pas devant les portes de la grande salle. Dans quelques minutes, Luna arriverait et activerait en même temps le point deux. Elle n'aurait pas du être si nerveuse mais elle s'était beaucoup impliquée pour Luna et cette étape serait sans doute une des plus importantes ; elle classerait enfin Luna dans la catégorie des « enfin filles » et c'était une étape non négligeable pour réussir à harponner son poisson.

Luna arriva enfin et Lavande sentit la fierté monter en elle. Elle saisit son amie par le bas et la poussa vers l'entrée. Pas de temps à perdre, il fallait absolument que tout le monde admire son œuvre. Tous les élèves se retournèrent vers elle.

- Elle est pas mal, ta nympho, chuchota Ron à Hermione qui en oublia de répondre.

En temps normal, Hermione aurait levé les yeux. En temps normal, elle lui aurait sorti une phrase moqueuse du genre « ça donnerait presque envie de changer de bord, hein Ron ? ». En temps normal, elle aurait réagit, tout simplement. Seulement voilà, tout cela c'était en temps normal mais face à une scène aussi inhabituelle que celle à laquelle elle assistait, Hermione resta pétrifiée de surprise.

Devant eux se tenait une Luna métamorphosé. Ses cheveux bouclés et sales avait était nettoyés et lissés avec soins, ses yeux songeurs avaient été souligné par un joli rose pâle qui en faisait ressortir le bleu, ses boucles d'oreilles en radis avaient été remplacées par des grands anneaux argentés et ses habits habituellement dignes de Dobby s'étaient vu remplacés par une robe juste ce qu'il fallait décolletée dont la couleur bleue ciel s'associait parfaitement au caractère rêveur de Luna. Il n'y avait pas à dire : Luna avait changée. Plus encore, elle s'était réellement métamorphosée.

Lavande acquiesça un petit sourire satisfait en voyant Neville Longdubat tomber de sa chaise sous le choc. Les efforts en valaient la peine. Ce résultat lui avait coûté trois brosses à cheveux vaincues par les cheveux emmêlés de sa protégée et un tube de gloss parce que Luna ne savait pas s'empêcher de le lécher.

Cette dernière s'avançait maintenant vers ses camarades de serdaigles qui arboraient toujours une bouche grande ouverte. La démarche de Luna était plus qu'incertaine mais personne ne remarquait vraiment ce petit détail trop absorbés devant ce virement radical de style. Même Luna souriait. Elle aimait bien ses nouveaux vêtements : ils étaient confortables et très légers.

Soudain elle s'étala et Lavande soupira : on garde les vêtements, mais les talons, ce n'est définitivement pas fait pour Luna.

.

.

.

…[°°°LL°°°]…

.

.

.

- Tu as fini ton devoir, Ron ?

- Presque !

Hermione leva un sourcil, septique face à son air désespéré et ses grandes cernes. Les presque de Ron équivalaient souvent à « j'ai déjà marqué le titre, c'est un début ».

- Allez, fais-moi une place !

Le visage de Ron s'illumina. Hermione le sauverait toujours ! Trente minutes suffirent avec l'aide de la première de classe.

- T'es ma sauveuse, Mione ! Si je me retenais pas, je t'embrasserais !

- Je ne suis pas sure de ça… Après tout, il me manque le service trois pièces…

Elle déposa le devoir terminé et corrigé sur la table en face d'elle et quitta la bibliothèque sans se retourner, un sourire amusé scotché aux lèvres. Ron tiqua.

- Mais je ne suis pas GAY !

.

.

.

…[°°°LL°°°]…

.

.

.

- Tu as vu le changement de la petite Lovegood ?

Milicent se tourna vers Pansy, un sourire plaqué sur le visage. Elle adorait ces moments où elles discutaient pendants des heures des ragots ou des derniers potins.

- Qui n'a pas remarqué ? Je me demande ce qui nous vaut cette métamorphose ; ce n'est pourtant pas son genre…

- Bah, d'un côté nous ne la connaissions pas bien. Elle est du genre à traîner avec la belette fille et Potter…

Pansy agrémenta sa dernière remarque d'une grimace de dégoût pour bien montrer ce qu'elle en pensait.

- Tu crois que c'est pour plaire à cet abruti de Longdubat ?

C'est Millie qui avait parlé. Elle préférait tout de suite dévier le sujet de Potter, Pansy ne se sentait plus quand elle commençait, c'est une des premières choses qu'on apprenait à trop traîner avec elle : les sujets à éviter ; et il y en avait beaucoup…

- Tu rigoles j'espère ? On sait tous que ce débile est tellement désespéré qu'elle n'avait vraiment pas besoin de faire tant d'efforts… Non, personnellement, ce qui me tracasse, c'est le regard que lui jetait Drakinou. Après tout, elle n'est ni une sang-de-bourbe, ni une stupide griffondor… Je suis sure que c'est sur lui qu'elle a craqué ; personne ne résiste au prince des serpents. J'ai plutôt intérêt à surveiller mes arrières…

Inutile de lui faire remarquer que TOUT LE MONDE regardait la petite Lovegood ce matin ; ce serait beaucoup moins drôle. Un sourire carnassier apparu sur le visage de Milicent. Pansy n'était pas d'une intelligence pure mais quand son Drakichou était en jeu, elle pouvait faire preuve d'une ingéniosité redoutable…

.

.

.

…[°°°LL°°°]…

.

.

.

- Luna ?

- Oui ?

Lavande regarda Luna. Elle tenait son magazine à l'envers et émettait de temps en temps quelques commentaires étranges. Son nouveau look ne changeait pas ce qu'elle était au fond et Lavande en fut ravie, malgré ses bizarreries, Luna était vraiment quelqu'un d'extraordinaire mais Lavande commençait à se demander si elle voulait vraiment une réponse à la question qu'elle allait lui poser…

- Qui c'est, le garçon pour qui tu fais tout ça ?

Luna leva les yeux du _Chicaneur._ Ses yeux s'étaient soudainement assombris et elle semblait plus sérieuse à cet instant qu'elle ne l'avait jamais été. Elle ne prononça pas vraiment le nom mais sur ses lèvres on pouvait clairement lire celui d'Harry Potter.

.

.

.

_Voilà, c'était le troisième chapitre de cette histoire. _

_Lavande est enfin au courant et Luna fait des vagues…_

_Ron gay ? C'est la grande question :p Qui sait… Mais pour l'instant, il n'y a encore aucune preuve._

_J'espère que cela vous a plu :D_

_Le prochain chapitre la semaine prochaine, mais en attendant… Review ? :D_


	4. Harry Potter

Et voici donc le quatrième chapitre de cette fic…

Merci aux reviewers :D

Et comme j'ai rien à dire,… lisez ;)

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Jeudi, 13 Mai**

.

.

.

- Parvati ?

- Mmh… quoi ?

Il était dans les environs d'une heure du matin mais elle n'arrivait pas à dormir. Tout s'entremêlait dans sa tête… Il lui fallait absolument un avis neutre et qui d'autre que sa meilleure amie depuis six ans pour remplir ce rôle à merveille.

- Parvati, lèves-toi et viens avec moi.

Elle ne se leva pas. C'était à prévoir. Rien au monde n'aurait pu séparer Parvati Patil de son lit. Chacune, dans le dortoir, savait qu'il aurait été encore plus facile d'obliger Drago Malfoy à jeter son tube de gel, c'est pour dire…

Lavande soupira. Et non, rien ne la ferait bouger… Puis elle acquiesça un sourire ; rien ?

- Parv' ? Et si je te dis que ce que je vais t'apprendre vaut tous les commérages qu'on a pu découvrir dans toute notre vie.

Cette dernière ne se fit pas attendre. Lavande connaissait son amie sur le bout des doigts… L'appel des ragots était et serait toujours le plus fort.

Elles arrivèrent dans la salle commune qui, à cette heure, était aussi vide qu'une assiette remplie après trente seconde dans la même pièce que Ron.

- Alors ? Cette nouvelle sensationnelle ?

- Luna veut coucher avec Harry.

Elle avait décidé de faire court, la discussion allait déjà suffisamment s'éterniser, elle en était sure.

- Harry ? Tu veux dire Harry Potter ? LE Harry Potter ?

- Tu connais combien de Harry ?, soupira Lavande.

- Mais comment… ? On parle bien de la même Luna Lovegood ? Mais c'est la meilleure amie de Ginny Weasley, non ?

- Je sais, c'est bien là le problème… C'est moi qui l'aide à lui mettre le grappin dessus mais je n'étais pas au courant que c'était de notre beau capitaine de quidditch dont il s'agissait. Qu'est-ce que je dois faire ?

- C'est évident, tu ne peux pas la laisser faire ça ! Dis-lui que c'est impossible avec Harry ! On peut faire beaucoup de choses mais trahir une M.A. ?!

- Je ne peux pas… Regarde tout ce qu'elle a fait pour lui, elle a l'air tellement résolue…, plus bas, elle rajouta : et puis la Weasley a dit que j'étais une fille facile…

Parvati soupira… c'était donc cela…

Les yeux de Lavande étaient maintenant suppliants… En peu de temps, l'histoire de Luna avait pris une grande partie de sa vie et elle ne se sentait pas prête à tout abandonné, à abandonner Luna surtout pour cette abrutie de Weasley.

Parvati la jaugea du regard un instant, faisant mine de réfléchir. Comme si c'était nécessaire… Lavande savait très bien qu'elle ne pouvait pas résister à ses yeux de chiens battus.

- C'est vrai qu'elle a changé la petite Luna. Elle le mérite son grand amour…

- Et puis Ginny peut avoir qui elle veut, elle est déjà sortie avec la moitié de Poudlard : il ne lui manquera pas trop, alors que Luna…

- Tu as choisi ton camp ?

- Plus que jamais !

- Alors je te suis.

.

.

.

…[°°°LL°°°]…

.

.

.

- Lavande ?

Lavande déposa sa tartine pleine de confiture et se retourna pour se retrouvé face à un Dean Thomas à l'air déterminé et bien plus près d'elle qu'elle ne le pensait. Surprise, elle sursauta mais reprit suffisamment vite contenance.

- Qu'y-a-t-il Dean ?

- Je t'ai entendu cette nuit, avec Parvati.

- Oh…, lâcha-t-elle un peu mal à l'aise.

- Il y a de la place pour moi dans votre plan « Sauvez Luna » ?

- Oh…, murmura-t-elle, un sourire calculateur éclairant son visage.

.

.

.

…[°°°LL°°°]…

.

.

.

Hermione balaya la salle du regard. Les griffondors sont bruyants, c'est un fait indéniable mais parfois elle aimerait être à serpentard simplement pour profiter de la quiétude des cachots. Elle évitait de le dire à Ron, il s'emporterait. Surtout que la plus part du temps ses envies étaient réduites à néant par l'arrivée de Malfoy et sa bande de sbires. Pourtant, ces derniers temps, Malfoy n'avait pas cet effet sur elle, ces derniers temps, Malfoy était plus… déstabilisant qu'autre chose...

Il ne faut pas non plus s'imaginez des choses. Elle n'aimait pas Malfoy et Malfoy ne l'aimait pas non plus, mais ces derniers temps, il avait un air perdu et incertain, et ça, de la part d'un Malfoy, c'est plus qu'insolite !

.

.

.

…[°°°LL°°°]…

.

.

.

Colin sifflait. C'était une belle journée aujourd'hui !

Tout d'abord, il n'avait pas encore été agressé une seule fois par les serpentards et ensuite, il avait réussi à avoir de très bons clichés de Luna Lovegood, ce matin. D'ailleurs, trois garçons de poufsouffle lui en avaient déjà demandé des copies.

Alors il sautillait dans les couloirs, car en ce jour, il serait invincible !

Soudain, un murmure attira son attention… Son sourire redoubla d'intensité ; un nouveau scoop ! Il s'approcha, discret, de la salle de classe d'où provenaient les voix. Il positionna son appareil dans la fente de la porte et le flash s'enclencha.

- NON MAIS QU'EST-CE QUE…

Colin Crivey déglutit. Finalement ce n'était qu'un pauvre mortel. Et pour l'agression, après tout, il n'était que onze heures…

.

.

.

…[°°°LL°°°]…

.

.

.

- Parvati !

- Oui ?

- Dean veut nous aider !

- Ça ne m'étonne pas vraiment…

Lavande fronça les sourcils. Elle ne voyait pas très bien où elle voulait en venir. Remarquant l'air désabusé de son amie, Parvati continua sur sa lancée.

- Tout le monde sait qu'avant Harry, c'était avec Dean que Ginny sortait. Quand elle a rompu, Seamus m'a dit qu'il était au quatrième dessous. Moi, ça ne m'étonnerai pas qu'il veuille la récupérer en se servant de Luna…

Lavande s'aperçut qu'elle n'avait pas tord et bien que Parvati semblait trouver la manière de Dean pitoyable, Lavande se disait que c'était sans doute la meilleur chose qui pouvait leur arrivé : elles venaient de trouver un remplaçant à Harry et, apparemment, il était prêt à tout.

.

.

.

…[°°°LL°°°]…

.

.

.

- C'est quoi la troisième étape ?

Luna attendait sa réponse. Elle ne s'était jamais autant amusée que depuis que Lavande l'aidait à dévêtir Harry. C'était comme une chasse au trésor qu'elle suivait étape par étape… D'habitude, c'était d'elle qu'on s'amusait, et c'était elle qu'on chassait aussi parfois.

- Tu es bien pressée dit-moi ! L'étape des vêtements constitue en elle-même une très grande étape ; laisse lui le temps de te remarquer.

Et Luna soupira. Les jeux qui s'éternisent, ça n'avait jamais été son truc… Elle finissait toujours par changer les règles jusqu'à ce qu'elles soient si farfelues qu'aucune personne ne puisse les comprendre. Pourtant ce jeu là, Luna l'aimait vraiment bien, vraiment, jusqu'à suivre les règles, cependant stationner sur la « case prison », avec impossibilité d'actions l'ennuyait.

- Mais on peut toujours commencer à distancer les adversaires…

Apparemment ses yeux de chiens battus équivalaient à un double. Un grand sourire enlumina son doux visage ; le jeu continuait…

… Mais au fait, c'était qui les adversaires ?

.

.

.

…[°°°LL°°°]…

.

.

.

Dobby regarda avec admiration sa nouvelle chaussette. C'était sans conteste son vêtement préféré. Coloré, comme il aime, et puis bien chaude et confortable… Un chef-d'œuvre ! Oui, on pouvait bien le traiter de fou, il l'aimait sa chaussette.

Il eut un soupire d'aise ; les autres elfes allait en baver de jalousie… Enfin peut-être pas, mais, tout être détestant les habits furent-ils, ils ne pouvaient tout de même pas rester impassible devant une telle magnificence !

Alors peu importe que ce jeune poufsouffle de Justin Flinch-Fletchey cherche partout après sa deuxième chaussette à l'effigie de la nouvelle Luna, celle-là, Dobby, malgré son statu d'elfe obéissant, la garderait, après tout, il lui avait quand même laissé l'autre…

.

.

Voilà, c'était le quatrième chapitre :D Je devais le poster mercredi mais j'ai eu quelques problème avec mon ordi… Désolé ^^'

Ça vous a plu ? Déplu ?

Qu'a donc vu Colin Crivey ? Et qu'est-ce qui se passe avec Malfoy ? Justin retrovera-t-il sa chaussette ?

Tant de mystères… XD

Ça mérite bien une petite review tout ça, non ? ;)


	5. Agressivité active

_Presque un mois sans ordinateur, et je suis fier de vous informer que, oui, j'ai survécu ! Miracle, Dieu existe !_

_Moi accro ? Tsss, ne dites pas de sottises, jm'en passe quand je veux comme je veux (uniquement les jour pairs entre 3h et 9h :p)_

_Mes journées furent un enfer. Non je n'exagère pas ! On peux dire ce qu'on veut, sans internet, fini la communication avec le monde extérieur ! Oui, mesdames, messieurs, je l'affirme : c'est internet qui nous rassemble et nous instruit (à ne pas prendre au premier degré par pitié, ouvrez votre esprit ^^). Quoiqu'il en soit , je suis de retour et j'espère, cette fois-ci, pouvoir poster comme prévu un chapitre par semaine._

_Je suis sincèrement désolée du retard, ce n'est pas du tout mon genre -_-' Pour m'excuser, ce chapitre est plus long ^^' Enfin, un peu…_

_Suite à cette longue absence, je croit qu'un résumé s'impose, histoire de rafraichir les esprits :_

_Luna, après avoir malencontreusement entendu une conversation entre griffondors qui mentionne un hypothétique tatouage chez l'élu, décide de tout faire pour avoir l'immense honneur de le voir. S'en suit un affreux malentendu selon lequel Luna voudrait alors coucher avec le survivant. Rapidement, Lavande, Parvati et Dean l'endoctrinent dans un plan afin de séduire Harry. _

_Récemment Colin fait une découverte dans les couloirs assez… surprenante. Dobby se découvre des envie kleptomanes. On n'oublie pas non plus la jalousie de Pansy. Ni l'étrange comportement de Malfoy. :p _

_Bon, ben, bonne lecture ;)_

_._

_._

_._

**Vendredi, 14 Mai**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Luna sortit de sa douche et chercha après le lisseur. Lavande lui avait appris à s'en servir et au final, elle trouvait ce petit rituel assez amusant.

Elle aimait bien Lavande. Lavande l'aidait beaucoup. D'ailleurs, elles avaient rendez-vous dans dix minutes dans la salle sur demande pour leur prochaine leçon. Luna sourit : elle avait une nouvelle amie et rien ne lui avait jamais semblé plus précieux.

Lavande avait pris une grande place dans sa vie ces derniers jours. Jamais elle n'avait encore raté un seul de leur rendez-vous. Bon, peut-être que pour celui-ci elle serait un peu en retard mais il fallait comprendre, il valait mieux d'abord éteindre le feu dans ses cheveux…

.

.

.

…[°°°LL°°°]…

.

.

.

- Pauvre Neville…

C'était Dean qui avait brisé le silence. Ça faisait déjà trois quart d'heure qu'ils attendaient Luna tous les trois. Ça ne les avait pas alarmés ; ils savaient tous qu'elle ne risquait rien, elle devait encore poursuivre un ronflack cornu dans les couloirs…

- Je ne vois pas ce que vient faire Neville dans cette histoire…

- C'est pourtant évident, Lavande !, reprit Dean. Je pourrais te faire un long discours sur les évidences dont les amis devraient se rendre compte au bout d'un moment mais je crois que tu bien la seule qui n'ait pas remarqué que ces deux là semblaient destinés à finir ensemble.

- Tu n'as pas tord. Il va être abattu, le pauvre, quand il va savoir…

- Exactement, merci Parvati.

- Et qu'est-ce qu'on peut faire pour lui ?, risqua alors Lavande.

- On pourrait lui trouver quelqu'un aussi, non ?

Il fallait croire que ce genre de défis ravissaient Parvati…

Dean n'eut pas le temps d'agréer ses dires que Luna déboula dans la pièce. Elle n'avait même pas l'air essoufflée et pourtant, on voyait à ses cheveux – d'ailleurs ils avaient été coupés de façon pas très équilibrée, il y aurait quelque chose à rattraper - collés sur son front en sueur qu'elle avait beaucoup couru.

- Je suis en retard, pardon : un petit problème avec le lisseur. Oh, et puis j'ai croisé Neville et Hanna, il fallait quand même que je les prévienne de la transmission du virus de Fransio par la salive, c'est assez désagréable et très difficile à soigner…

- …

- …

- Les évidences dont les amis devraient se rendre compte au bout d'un moment, hein ?

.

.

.

…[°°°LL°°°]…

.

.

.

- Ron ?

Harry tapota l'épaule de son ami. Ce dernier semblait en grande conversation avec une première année qui osait lui tenir tête sur le fait que la potion de ratatinage comportait dans ses ingrédients deux, et non trois, crins de licorne.

- Qu'est-ce qu'il y a, Harry ?, demanda-t-il agacé.

- Je voulais juste savoir si Luna est toujours derrière moi, je n'ose pas me retourner… Ces derniers temps, elle me fait un peu peur.

Il jeta un rapide coup d'œil. Contrairement à Harry, il aimait bien cette nouvelle Luna. Toujours aussi folle mais bien plus sexy !

- Non seulement elle est derrière toi mais en plus elle approche…

Harry blanchit aussitôt.

- Bon, ben je vais y aller…, murmura-t-il avant de pressé le pas. Et au fait, c'est bien deux crins de licornes, trois la rendrait, si pas mortelle, en tout cas très très déplaisante au niveau de l'entre-jambe.

Ron grogna et la petite s'en alla plus fière que jamais. Depuis quand il s'y connaissait, lui, en potion ? La prochaine fois, il le laissera dans les griffes de Luna, ce sale Potter.

.

.

.

…[°°°LL°°°]…

.

.

.

Justin boudait. Ce n'était pas vraiment nouveaux, chacun était habitué aux sautes d'humeur de leur camarade poufsouffle. Au final, on oubliait même d'y faire attention. Les gens laissaient faire en général et revenaient quand l'atmosphère semblait un peu plus détendue.

Seulement voilà, si c'est ce qui se passait en général, il y avait cependant parfois des gens stupidement inconscient qui se risquaient à poser la question à ne pas poser :

- Ben alors, Justin, qu'est-ce qui se passe ?

S'en suivirent alors les habituels grossièretés et diverses attaques. Justin ne tarderait pas à s'excuser, surtout quand d'après les quelques paroles compréhensibles qui ressortaient d'entre les multiples « connard » et « enfoiré » tout cela partait d'une chaussette. Excepté lors de ses crises de fureur, Justin était quelqu'un qu'on pouvait qualifié de raisonnable en général.

En attendant, il n'empêche que le malheureux se retrouva à l'infirmerie en moins de deux.

- Et bien jeune homme, je serais toujours surprise de savoir qui à bien pu réussir à vous faire avaler vos socquettes… Heureusement que vous ne portiez pas de bas en laine.

Il s'installa dans le lit à la droite de l'aîné Crivey.

- Une chaussette ? Te plains pas, moi c'est pas par ce trou-là qu'on me l'a fait mangé, mon appareil photo…

Pendant ce temps, dans la salle commune poufsouffle, c'est les yeux rond et l'esprit encore choqué suite aux évènements qui venaient de se produire au sein de la maison la plus pacifiste de tout Poudlard que tous s'accordaient à se cotiser afin d'acheter de nouvelles chaussettes au pauvre Justin. Merlin, cette histoire semblait vraiment le perturber.

Quelques étages plus bas, la victime relativisait. Chaque fois qu'il croisait le visage grimaçant de douleur du petit blond qui lui tenait compagnie, il se trouvait chanceux de ne pas avoir eu affaire à son bourreau à lui.

.

.

.

…[°°°LL°°°]…

.

.

.

_Deux dards de Billywig…_

Elle était mignonne la Lovegood. Si elle avait été honnête avec elle-même, Pansy aurait admis envié ses longs cheveux blonds, elle qui les avait toujours eu courts et d'un brun terne. Elle aurait aussi reconnu qu'elle jalousait sa taille de guêpe, la sienne, elle la devait à des jours de jeun qui engendraient moult crises de nerfs et qui avait pour résultat une crise de boulimie dans les cuisine en compagnie d'elfes stupides.

_Trois cent grammes de racines d'asphodèle…_

Même ses amis valaient mieux que les siens… Si elle arrêtait de se mentir, elle avouerait que Luna avait tout et qu'au final, elle ne le devait qu'à elle-même. Gentille, compréhensive, drôle, ouverte, originale, courageuse, tenace… Elle méritait ce qu'elle obtenait. Sa métamorphose récente avait eu pour conséquence de faire remarquer ces qualités. D'invisible, elle devenait le sujet de conversation de toute l'école.

_Un œuf de Doxy…_

Bien sûr, il y avait toujours ceux qui la trouvaient étrange, ceux qui la méprisaient d'être différente mais elle surprenait de plus en plus de personnes voulant passer outre les apparences pour mieux comprendre cette petite Luna Lovegood qui suscitait tant d'attention.

_Deux plumes de jobarbille…_

Cependant Pansy était une serpentard, de ce fait, jamais, au grand jamais, elle ne s'abaisserait à envier une petite serdaigle ou à vanter ses qualités. Surtout si le changement brutal de cette blonde déviait l'attention du prince des serpentard d'un sujet pourtant bien plus important : sa future femme ; autrement dit : elle.

_Mélanger et chauffer à feu doux…_

Alors qu'importe le fait que Lovegood soit bien gentille et toute innocente, Pansy incarnerait la mauvaise foi des serpentards à la perfection sur ce coup-là. La jalousie d'une femme est dangereuse, Luna ne tarderait pas à l'apprendre.

Un grand bruit d'explosion retentit dans les cachots…

Les serpentards sont tous des as en potions ? Il y a toujours de exceptions… Elle l'aurait à coup de malédictions ou de maléfices cette pimbêche, c'était plus raisonnable. En potion, elle était plus dangereuse pour elle-même que pour les autres apparemment.

.

.

.

…[°°°LL°°°]…

.

.

.

- Et bien ? qu'est-ce qu'il y a Luna ?

Sur le chemin de la grande salle, Luna s'était assise en tailleur et paraissait… triste ? Ou du moins déçue. C'était assez rare, les expressions, chez Luna…

- Il ne retirera pas ses vêtements… Il m'évite !

Lavande fut réellement attristée pour Luna. Bien sûr, elle se doutait dès le départ que cela n'allait pas être facile mais toute cette histoire lui brisait le cœur. Si on lui avait dit un jour qu'elle serait si proche de Loufoca, elle aurait répondu à son interlocuteur qu'un petit séjour à sainte-Mangouste ne serait pas superflu. Et pourtant…

Elle s'assit à côté d'elle, peu importe les regards moqueur. Pour la première fois, elle s'en fichait. Pour la première fois, il y avait plus important. Plus important que la réputation, plus important que les apparences. Pour la première fois, il y avait Luna…

.

.

.

_Voilà, comment vous avez trouvé ce chapitre ? Aimé, pas aimé ?_

_Review ? Ce serait bien gentil … ^^_

.

.

.


	6. Mauvaises fréquentations

_Bon, ben voilà le chapitre suivant de mon histoire._

… _Encore en retard, navrée -_-'_

_Je tenais à remercier aussi les reviewers anonymes_

_Alors voilà :_

_Merci à Klaude bien sûr :D toujours fidèle et dont les reviews font toujours chaud au cœur ( si, si, c'est vrai ;D )_

_Et merci à Lumineko et à lézard pour ces commentaires encourageants ^^_

_Continuez à lire ma fic ;)_

_._

_._

_._

…[°°°LL°°°]…

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Samedi, 15 Mai**

.

.

.

Il était passé minuit et le calme du château devenait presque surréaliste. Harry aimait ce silence plus que quiconque et était bien décidé à en profiter un maximum, c'est pourquoi, lorsqu'il entendit des voix s'élever un peu plus haut, il soupira de lassitude. Il aurait pu rebrousser chemin mais c'était trop tard. Ils avaient oser briser cette quiétude, ils allaient maintenant devoir en répondre.

Ses pas le menèrent au quartier des serdaigles. Des élèves qui auraient perdu leur mot de passe ? Arrivé à destination, il sembla bien que non. Il y avait bien des serdaigles mais aucuns ne semblait vraiment vouloir rentrer dans la tour.

- Alors Loufoca ? On veut se faire belle pour les cornacs ronflus ?

Luna se tenait droite et semblait à peine comprendre ce que ces trois idiots lui disaient. Elle était dans son monde comme toujours. Il aurait aimé qu'elle se défende, mais elle ne le fera pas, c'était Luna et elle ne gaspillerait pas son temps à se battre avec eux, d'une certaine façon, il l'admirait pour ça. D'une autre, il aurait voulu la secouer pour qu'elle comprenne qu'elle n'a pas à endurer ça sans broncher. Elle contre le reste du monde, toujours sereine… mais toujours seule.

- Laissez là tranquille !

Le complexe du héros ? Il penchait plutôt pour l'amitié, pour la solidarité. Harry savait ce que c'était que de se faire traiter de fou même s'il fallait remarquer que le cauchemar de Luna s'éternisait plus que ce qui avait été le sien.

Oui, sur ce coup là, il comprenait et pour la première fois depuis quelques jours, il oublia que Luna l'effrayait et ne pensa plus qu'à aider cette amie qui se faisait injustement insulter.

Les trois se retournèrent d'un même geste. Même si s'en prendre à la pauvre Luna n'était pas la chose la plus intelligente à faire, ils n'étaient quand même pas pour autant assez stupides pour osez se confronter au prince de Griffondor et s'enfuirent. Harry en fut presque déçu… C'était des lâches, des abrutis, des gens cruels. Ils ne se seraient pas enfuis, Harry les aurait massacrés… Bon, peut-être un petit syndrome du héros quand même….

Mais Luna avait l'air reconnaissante, c'était le principal.

.

.

.

…[°°°LL°°°]…

.

.

.

- Tu reviens seulement maintenant Luna ?

Luna leva les yeux vers sa compagne de chambre. Elle ne se souvenait plus de son nom mais elle était gentille ; elle lui disait toujours bonjour, ne la considérait pas comme une folle et prenait même de ses nouvelles quand elle était malade. Elle aurait bien voulu lui demandé son nom mais elle aurait été vexée comme ce garçon qu'elle croisait souvent et qui s'était offusqué de la voir ignorer une telle information. En plus, elle ne savait toujours pas comment il s'appelait.

- J'ai été retenue.

- Oh, non ! Ne me dit pas qu'on s'est encore moqué de toi !

Elle paraissait sincèrement désolée et pendant un instant, Luna s'en voulu de ne pas savoir quel était son nom.

- Oh, tu sais, le plus désespérant, c'est qu'ils ne font preuve d'aucune originalité dans leurs paroles.

.

.

.

…[°°°LL°°°]…

.

.

.

Drago marchait d'un pas rapide. Ce n'était pas son genre en temps normal ; pour garder son air de fils à papa sûr de lui, il préférait largement garder le pas trainant, aves un air désabusé. Oui, chez Drago Malfoy, tout était calculé.

Pourtant, à cet instant précis, son cœur s'emballait, ses mains tremblaient et ses jambes flageolaient… Tout ce qu'il pouvait faire, c'était s'enfuir le plus vite possible avant que quelqu'un ne l'aperçoive dans cet état. Un Malfoy ne perdait jamais la face, voyons !

C'est pour cela qu'il courrait presque dans les couloirs s'attirant les regards étonnés de la populace. Ceux qui se trouvaient suffisement près pouvaient même voir sur ses joues habituellement pâles une légère rougeur.

Ah, c'était beau ! Lui, si discret et organisé, la veille, s'était fait prendre en flagrant délit ! Il ne s'était jamais senti si humilié, si sali.

Il ne restait qu'à espérer maintenant que la frayeur qu'il avait faite à ce cafard de Crivey et qui l'avait cloué à l'infirmerie toute la journée de la veille avait suffi à lui faire tenir sa langue. Une personne au courant est une de trop. Si cette pie de griffondor avait répandu l'info, ce serait aujourd'hui que les conséquences se ressentiraient…

Un Malfoy est un serpentard de naissance, par conséquent, un Malfoy ne traîne pas avec des griffondors. Encore moins avec cet abruti de Potter. C'était uniquement dans le but de lui offrir quelques cours de potion – encore une idée ridicule du vieux fou- , soit ! Mais bon sang, mais il avait une réputation à tenir !

Et cette idiot de Potter, cet empoté, allait ternir sa belle réputation qu'il avait mis tant de temps à construire. Tout était de SA faute.

Le balafré avait ingurgité pas moins d'une douzaine de bézoards en prévision d'un quelconque empoisonnement. La confiance règne chez les griffons… Bon, d'accord, il avouait y avoir penser mais bien trop évident, il agirait plutôt dans la discrétion, plus tard.

Quel idiot de griffondor ! Quand il avait commencé à suffoqué, Drago avait peut-être un peu paniqué. Après tout, c'est lui qu'on accuserait si le survivant venait à claquer juste pendant une de leur « réunion d'étude »… Ok, en fait, il avait complètement flippé… Tellement qu'il avait même été jusqu'à en oublier qu'il était un sorcier et qu'il avait tenté de le réanimé à la manière… moldue. Ah, que ces mots lui écorchaient la bouche… Réanimer, Potter, moldu… Brrr, si peu malfoyen.

Un petit sortilège et tout aurait été réglé mais voilà, face à un Potter convulsant, bavant et aux yeux exorbités, pas vraiment moyen de se concentrer, alors, il en avait honte mais oui, il l'avait fait… Il avait fait du bouche-à-bouche à Potter.

C'est là que l'autre pot-de-colle de Crivey avait surgit et immortalisé la scène de son humiliation. Maudits soit ces griffondor ! Il aurait dû le laisser crever sur le sol, cet abrutit. Ça lui apprendra à sauver saint Potty…

L'imagination, c'est fertile chez ces bestioles… Merlin, on allait croire qu'il était gay. Pire encore, on allait croire qu'il aimait _Potter !_ Que la grande Morgane ait pitié de lui. Il aurait trouvé cela risible si ce n'était pas si dramatique.

C'était un Malfoy, et par conséquent, il ne craquait pas pour le premier binoclard venu, pour l'ébouriffé de service, il lui fallait la classe, l'élégance…

Pour tout dire, le cœur de Drago – et il en avait un, l'air de rien – était déjà pris même si il ne l'avouerait jamais car aimer est une faiblesse, car un Malfoy n'aime pas…

.

.

.

…[°°°LL°°°]…

.

.

.

Ginny regardait avec intérêt la scène qui se déroulait devant ses yeux.

À des yeux extérieur à la population de Poudlard, ce qui se passait à l'instant n'aurait absolument pas paru étrange ; deux amies qui discutent joyeusement au petit déjeuner. Non, la particularité de cette petite discussion aimable retenait du fait que ces deux personnes en question n'étaient autres que Lavande Brown et Luna Lovegood, Ces deux personnes que rien ne rapprochait. Lavande était belle et populaire, le type même de la fille obnubilée par les fringues et les garçons, la bimbo aux gros seins mais sans âme. Luna était plus du genre à courir après des créatures imaginaires, partir à l'aventure ou se perdre dans ses pensées. L'adolescente superficielle par excellence et la fille si profonde qu'on avait tendance à se perdre à parler avec elle. Des extrêmes opposés que personnes n'aurait cru, un jour, attirés l'un vers l'autre. Pourtant, ça fonctionnait ! Leur duo était une symbiose parfaite ! Luna était suffisamment sereine pour supporter les monologues nombrilistes de Lavande et cette dernière appréciaient les déviations farfelues que prenaient leurs rencontres. Si différentes mais assez complémentaires d'une étrange façon… On aurait jamais parié dessus mais maintenant, leur amitié semblait couler de source, si évidente…

Elle n'aurait pas su dire pourquoi mais elle était jalouse. Elle, elle était la meilleure amie de Luna, ce qui s'en rapprochait le plus en tout cas, et pourtant, elles n'avaient jamais eu ce genre de complicité et maintenant, à cause de cette pétasse blonde, elle s'éloignait encore plus. Alors oui, même si ça faisait mal de le dire : Ginny était jalouse, le pire étant que c'était de Lavande Brown.

.

.

.

…[°°°LL°°°]…

.

.

.

Harry n'avait pas réussi à se concentrer de la journée. D'une part à cause de Luna, qui ne cessait de le tourmenter, et d'autre part à cause de ce petit – minuscule - détail.

Il n'en pouvait rien, ça l'obnubilait littéralement. Il avait beau essayer de se changer les idées (il avait même tenté de faire ses devoirs _à l'avance_, bon sang !), il ne parvenait pas à oublier ce ridicule détail. Il fallait relativiser aurait dit Hermione. Après tout, tout ce qui se passe dans cette école est souvent dément.

Pourtant, ce qu'il avait vu, ce qu'il avait _senti – _et il ne pouvait l'avoir rêvé – ébranlerait même les esprits les plus résistants.

Il gémit à ce souvenir… Merlin, c'était lui ou Malfoy portait du gloss ?

.

.

.

…[°°°LL°°°]…

.

.

.

.

.

_Voilà, vous savez enfin ce qu'à vu ce pauvre Colin… Dans le prochain chapitre, vous découvrirez enfin l'identité de la compagne de chambre de Luna ^^_

_Hum… Vous voyez ce petit rectangle vert ? oui ? On déplace sa souris et on clic ^^_


	7. tentation

.

.

.

_Et donc voici la suite… J'avoue ne pas avoir de commentaires à faire sur ce chapitre... Juste merci aux revieweurs dont les anonymes auquel je ne peux hélas pas répondre: Klaude (:D) , Rini et Ellie Evans (Et oui, c'est pas seulement joli , c'est aussi si pratique ) Merci Beaucoup ;)_

_Bonne lecture ^^  
_

.

.

.

…[°°°LL°°°]…

.

.

.

Dimanche, 16 Mai

.

.

.

- HUHUHUHUHU….

- Ahhhhhhhhhhh, à l'aide !!!

Un cri. Un œil qui s'ouvre. Des plumes qui volent. Le deuxième qui suit. Un poids qui s'écrase sur sa poitrine. Bon, ok, Ron était totalement réveillé.

Le spectacle dans le dortoir des sixièmes griffondors ce matin-là valait le détour. En effet, on pouvait voir un Harry Potter poursuivit par une chouette déchainée.

- Hedwige, AIE, NOOON, pitiéééééé !!!

C'est Neville qui fut le premier à venir en aide au survivant. Il plaqua la chouette au sol montrant des reflexes et une force qu'on ne lui connaissait pas… Sifflements admiratifs de la part de Dean, yeux ronds et bouches ouvertes du côté de Ron et Seamus, il n'empêche que avec Harry recroquevillé dans un coin se cachant le visage, il était seul à se débattre avec la chouette qui tentait comme elle pouvait de s'échapper. Il dut attendre dix bonnes minutes avant que ses compagnons de dortoir daignent se lever pour l'aider à remettre Hedwige en cage.

- Mais qu'est-ce qu'elle a ta chouette ?

- Trop de courrier, la pauvre, il semblerait qu'elle ait été sollicitée de toutes parts…

Harry se pencha pour attraper une des nombreuses lettres qui jonchaient à présent le sol. De la part de…

- PANSY PARKINSON ?!!

- Fait gaffe, Harry, c'est peut-être un piège.

- Ne sois pas ridicule, Ron…

Merlin, mais pourquoi cette serpentarde lui envoyait une lettre? Il décacheta l'enveloppe et…

- Aarrrgh !!!

Bon, d'accord, c'était peut-être un piège…

.

.

.

…[°°°LL°°°]…

.

.

.

Hermione n'écoutait pas les rumeur. Ridicule, ajouterait-elle-même. Elle en avait vues, elle en avait subies. 'Harry Potter, descendant de Serpentard et assassin' ; 'Dumbledore, vieux gâteux mythomane cherchant à s'emparer du ministère' ; 'Hermione Granger, croqueuse d'hommes célèbres'… Quel ramassis de conneries, n'est-ce pas.

Non, loin d'elle l'idée de croire ces inepties. Alors les dimanches matins, alors que Parvati et Padma s'échangeaient, à côté d'elle, les cancans de la semaine de tous les résidents du château, elle avait pris l'habitude de lire le journal tout en buvant une tasse de café et d'en ressortir les informations qui lui semblaient importantes. C'était intelligent et constructif, bien loin de leurs futilités…

Elle avait une heure à tout casser. Après Harry les rejoindrait sûrement avec Ginny et Ron aurait fini d'engloutir les cinquante petits pains au raisins qu'il avait empiler dans son assiette.

Elle en sourit d'aise. Dieu qu'il est bon d'avoir de l'esprit quand la populace stupide s'agite inutilement autour de vous, si sereine.

Elle se sentait bien, ici, dans son élément. Ce rituel était un des petits bonheurs de la vie et Hermione aimait en profiter en toute quiétude.

- Et là, il a ouvert la porte et Malfoy était couché sur Harry l'air débraillé l'embrassant avec fougue… Qui sait ce qu'ils auraient fait si Colin n'était pas arrivé !

Hermione recracha sa gorgée de café.

- Pardon ?!

Hermione n'écoutait pas les rumeurs, mais en regardant l'encre du journal couler dans un sillon de café chaud, elle dut avouer que ces rumeurs-ci, elles allaient loin. Si loin, que le reste de son déjeuner, elle le passa à fixer Malfoy dont l'air coupable ne faisait qu'accroître son effroi. Les Patils ne pouvaient quand même pas avoir raison… Si ?

.

.

.

…[°°°LL°°°]…

.

.

.

Ce n'était pas un dimanche ordinaire.

Un dimanche ordinaire ne commençait pas à 8 heures de la faute d'une chouette enragée mais à midi comme pour tout bon amateur de grasses matinées. Un dimanche ordinaire n'offrait pas une variété de fruits au petit déjeuner mais un grand choix de pâtisseries, de chocolat à tartiner et de couques. Un dimanche ordinaire, Hermione ne serait pas restée tranquille sur son siège à rêvasser en regardant _Malfoy ! _ mais elle aurait parcouru son journal tout en le sermonnant sur ses travaux en retard. Un dimanche ordinaire ne faisait pas battre son cœur à cent à l'heure, il ne le faisait pas angoisser comme un malade mais prônait le repos et le relâchement.

Un dimanche ordinaire, Seamus ne lui aurait pas fait du pied tout simplement !

Ron déglutit… Mauvais tout ça, vraiment mauvais…

.

.

.

…[°°°LL°°°]…

.

.

.

Luna, dans sa chambre, fixait sa camarade de dortoir…

Depuis la veille, elle était obsédée par le nom encore inconnu de cette dernière. Elle avait du lui dire pourtant, et normalement Luna aurait retenu – après tout, elle avait un visage facilement reconnaissable…

Elle rassembla ce qu'elle savait sur cette dernière…

Elle était serviable, polie. Elle avait un ami très proche qui lui ressemblait beaucoup ; à moins qu'il ne sortent ensemble. Elle culpabilisait vite et s'habillait de manière étrange. Elle était nostalgique, dépressive même. Elle reniflait bruyamment, surtout après quelques bières-au-beurre, elle devait rater souvent les cours car Luna ne se souvenait pas l'avoir vu en classe, ou bien leurs options étaient très différentes, d'ailleurs elle n'était dans le dortoir que depuis peu… Mais son nom… Impossible de revenir dessus.

Oh, son ami venait de débouler. Il avait de grandes oreilles tout de même…

- Va-t-en Dobby ! Laisse la bouteille à Winky !

Winky ! C'était ça, le nom de la gentille camarade de dortoir qui fuyait les bonnets.

Alors que la question du nom de celle qui partageait sont dortoir s'envolait, une autre germa dans son esprit : depuis quand les elfes occupent les dortoirs ?

.

.

.

…[°°°LL°°°]…

.

.

.

Ce n'était pas un dimanche ordinaire.

Un dimanche ordinaire, ils ne partaient pas Hermione, Harry et lui chacun de leur côté du château mais se rendaient à Pré-au-lard et n'en revenaient que les pieds rouges et gonflés. Un dimanche ordinaire, ne se cachait pas dans les toilettes de Mimi mais se foutait plutôt royalement de cette dernière. Un dimanche ordinaire, il ne fuyait pas ses amis mais les rejoignait pour rigoler un peu et oublier le stress de la semaine. Un dimanche ordinaire, il ne jouais pas les poufsouffles effarouchés mais se montrait en parfait griffondor prêt à relever tous les défis.

Un dimanche ordinaire, habituellement, Seamus ne lui faisait pas de propositions indécentes appuyées de clins d'œil coquins, ça n'avait aucun sens.

.

.

.

…[°°°LL°°°]…

.

.

.

Dobby tentait de consoler Winky depuis un bon moment déjà… Il aimait beaucoup la petite elfe, elle lui ressemblait dans son parcours subissant des maîtres injustes, des mauvais traitements pour finalement devenir libres.

La différence, et elle était de taille, c'est que Winky, elle, ne prennait pas ce statut comme une bonne chose… Alors elle buvait, bière-au-beurre sur bière-au-beurre, et elle pleurait, des larmes de plus en plus grosses. Elle avait été jusqu'à fuir les elfes et s'installer dans un dortoir pour qu'ils la laissent tranquille.

Dobby voulait la consoler. Alors il avait tourné et retourné la question dans sa tête : comment ?

L'idée il l'avait eu en la voyant sourire à la petite serdaigle blonde. Dobby le savait : Winky aimait cette Luna Lovegood autant que lui-même aimait Harry Potter, c'était peu dire !

Il ne voyait pas d'autre moyen… Alors il la lui tendit. La petite chaussette colorée à l'effigie de son idole, sa pièce maîtresse.

Et, en voyant Winky s'illuminer, elle qui jusqu'alors s'enfuyait devant le moindre vêtement, il se dit qu'il avait fait ce qu'il devait. Après tout, il pouvait bien aller en chercher une autre plus tard.

.

.

.

…[°°°LL°°°]…

.

.

.

Ce n'était pas un dimanche ordinaire.

Un dimanche ordinaire, il ne pleuvait pas après le dîner mais il y avait peu de nuages et peu de vent pour qu'ils puissent s'entraîner au quidditch dans les meilleures conditions. Un dimanche ordinaire ne lui faisait pas tourner la tête mais l'aidait à se concentrer pour affiner la stratégie de l'équipe. D'ailleurs un dimanche ordinaire, il ne ratait pas de rendez-vous avec l'équipe en question mais il se motivait pour échapper grâce à cela à une Hermione studieuse à la limite de l'hystérie en vue du devoir de métamorphose à rendre le lendemain. Un dimanche ordinaire d'ailleurs, il ne se fichait pas du quidditch, un dimanche ordinaire, il AIMAIT le quidditch… Un dimanche ordinaire n'apportait ni questionnement ni remise en question de tout son système de valeur mais lui aurait permis de ne penser à rien, de libérer son stress de la semaine.

Un dimanche ordinaire, logiquement, il ne se rendait pas dans un placard et encore moins pour embrasser Seamus et aimer ça…

.

.

.

…[°°°LL°°°]…

.

.

Pansy faisait les cents pas. Aucun serpentard n'aurait oser l'interrompre dans ses pensées ; l'aura qu'elle dégageait était même suffisamment hostile pour les garder à une bonne distance.

Alors ce n'était pas Lovegood, cette blondasse, mais Potty Potter, l'ébouriffé de service…

Elle se mit à sourire sadiquement… En tout cas, elle avait réglé le problème… Mouahahaha, son plan était génial !

Si Drago aimait le style courageux héros griffondor au cheveux ébouriffés, son amour serait bien refroidit par la vue d'une réplique d'un maître des potions rachitique et flippant lui susurrant des mots d'amour…

.

.

.

…[°°°LL°°°]…

.

.

.

C'est sautillant et sifflant que Luna se rendit à l'infirmerie après une altercation avec des serpentards peu chaleureux. Elle n'avait pas mal mais ses huit tentacules la gênait un peu alors elle s'était dit que Pomfresh arrangerait bien ça…

Elle franchit les portes et en quelques minutes, elle avait de nouveau l'usage de ses mains… Tandis que l'infirmière tournait les talons, Luna inspecta la pièce. Elle aimait bien la salle. Elle sentait le propre et les murs inspirait la pureté… Son attention s'arrêta soudain sur la personne dans le lit près de la porte.

- Oh, Harry ! Tu n'es pas sur le terrain de quiddich ?... Tu as changé de coiffure, non ?

Harry sourit… Luna était incroyable…

.

.

.

…[°°°LL°°°]…

.

.

.

_Tadam !_

_Bon, j'avoue que ce chapitre, j'en suis pas fan mais bon, au moins maintenant on sait que Colin n'a pas su tenir sa langue et que Ron n'est pas insensible aux personnes munies d'un service trois pièces ;)… _

_De toute façon, Le prochain sera mieux. ^^_

_Il n'empêche que les reviews sont toujours les bienvenues, plus encore, elle sont exigées :D_


End file.
